


And I Can Get A Discount

by steverigh (spencersmith)



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence
Genre: Age Difference, Hooker Fic, M/M, Steve is 18 and jimmy is like 25, kind of an age difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spencersmith/pseuds/steverigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy is Steve's older brother's best friend, but his brother went off to college and Jimmy didn't. Now they just kinda hang out. And Jimmy has money to spare?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Can Get A Discount

**Author's Note:**

> (FOR the sake of context this is feat. 90s orange-haired Steve and blond 2013 Jimmy)

Jimmy’s place isn’t exactly luxurious, but he’s got a PS3 and Steve likes getting away from his parents sometimes. He flops down next to Jimmy on his lumpy couch and picks up a controller.

 

“Make it two-player, dude.”

 

Jimmy grunts and complies, and they spend at least an hour shooting each other in the face without saying much.

 

At a particularly boring cinematic, Steve puts his controller on the floor and stretches out his arms, checking the time on his phone.

 

“I’m so fucked dude. My parents are so pissed at me right now. I don’t wanna go home.” he laughs.

 

“What happened?” Jimmy asks, without tearing his eyes away from the screen, still furiously trying to press the ‘skip’ button.

 

“Nah, just the school sent them a bill for y’know, sandblasting off the graffiti. And they want me to pay for it, or they won’t let me stay with them.” he rubs his eye with the heel of his hand and picks back up his controller. “But I have no job, no skills, and no money, so I dunno how that’s gonna happen.” He snorts.

 

Jimmy doesn’t reply for a minute, but when the cinematic is over, he pauses the game and turns to Steve. He’s grinning.

 

“I’ve got cash. Tons of cash.”

 

Steve raises an eyebrow at him. “You’re broke as fuck, dude.”

 

“No way, I just got a new gig downtown. I’m making it _raiiin_ right now.”

 

“Shit, seriously?” Steve asks, trying not to seem too eager.

 

“I could, y’know. Give you a hand. You’d have to work for it though…” Jimmy trails off, shrugging.

 

Steve grins. “Oh man, that would be awesome! I’d do fuckin’ anything, honestly.” he says. “You want me to clean your apartment?”

 

Jimmy laughs and shakes his head, resting arm on the back of the couch and smiling at Steve, biting his lip a little. “Nah, I mean. Y’know.”

 

Steve just shrugs and shakes his head, waiting for Jimmy to elaborate. Which he doesn’t. But, wait. Does he mean…? Like? Steve knows Jimmy fucks guys sometimes, but that’s just _Jimmy_ , it means nothing. And he certainly wouldn’t want to fuck Steve, right? He’s known him since Steve was in Kindergarten and Jimmy was like 10. Jimmy used to pick on him. There’s just no way.

 

“Wh, noo...wait, dude, do you seriously,” Steve starts to say, but he’s cut off when Jimmy runs his palm down Steve’s chest and Steve’s voice catches in his throat.

 

“What? It’s not my fault you’re hot,” Jimmy half purrs, moving his hand across Steve’s stomach and back up. Steve kinda feels...objectified. And it’s weird. What’s weirder is that it’s not 100% unpleasant, but he stills feels uncomfortable as fuck. He swallows.

 

“I, uh,” Steve stutters. He’s completely taken aback. He’s been on this couch a billion times, and he’s known Jimmy his whole life, but it’s never felt like _this_ between them. He feels self-conscious and mainly just really fucking confused...but then again. He needs money, and, fuck. “...how much?”

 

Jimmy grins like he’s just won a prize. “I dunno, like 100 bucks.”

 

“For what?” Steve asks kinda hesitantly.

 

“You suck me off.” Jimmy says. He’s stopped moving his hand. “And I get to pull your hair.”

 

Fuck, Jimmy is completely serious about this. He wants Steve’s _mouth_ on his _cock_. Steve stares at Jimmy’s crotch, trying to imagine what’s under those white pants. Is it worth $100?

 

“Is that thing even clean?” He nods at Jimmy’s crotch and smiles a bit.

 

Jimmy snorts, playfully pushing Steve’s head. “Look asshole, do you want the money or not? ‘Cause I’m not gonna force you to do anything.” He unpauses the game and Steve watches his hands on the controller.

 

He mulls it over for a second. In his 18-year-old world, $100 is a lot of money. And his parents want him to fork out at least $500 by the end of the month, which is kinda soon. Plus, he trusts Jimmy. They’re friends. And what’s a friend sucking another friend’s cock for money?

 

Besides, he looks kinda hot in his white outfit. What? No. What? No! Steve is straight. Really straight. He loves...boobs. And shit.

 

But hey...it’s not gay if it’s for pay, right?

 

“Come on man make a decision. It’s not a big deal.” Jimmy says, drumming his fingers on the couch and yawning. Steve can feel him looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

 

Fuck it. “Yeah, okay,” He says, trying to seem nonchalant about it. Jimmy grins again, pausing the game mid-kill. He turns to Steve and says “Seriously?”, and Steve nods. Jimmy throws his controller on the ground in front of him and turns toward Steve, palming his dick through his pants. He’s already getting hard.

 

“You ever done anything like this before?” he asks. He’s staring at Steve’s mouth kind of indiscreetly.

 

Steve shakes his head no, trying not to look scared. He lets his controller fall off the couch as well, kicking it away and sitting up straight. Before he can think too much, he reaches for Jimmy’s fly. “Wait, wait,” Jimmy says, and Steve stops moving. Now his momentum is fucked. He doesn’t wanna chicken out.

 

“Can I touch your beard first?” Jimmy asks, swallowing.

 

“Uh dude, that’s kind of-”

 

“I’ll give you an extra $40,”

 

“Yeah go for it.” Steve shrugs. Jimmy lets out a breath and reaches his hand up to Steve’s face, stroking his hand over Steve’s jaw then dragging his nails lightly through his stubble. His thumb brushes over Steve’s bottom lip and it makes something churn in Steve’s stomach. He accidentally makes eye contact with Jimmy, and for a second it’s really... _weird_ , but then Jimmy lets out this quiet, high pitched laugh.

 

“Steve you are actually _whoring_ yourself out!” he laughs, tugging Steve’s lip down with his thumb and trailing his fingers down his neck a little. Steve shivers. “Shut up, this was your idea,” he protests, trying to make his voice sound normal and not hoarse as fuck. Jimmy just laughs again and then the room is back to being quiet except for their breathing and the low pause-menu music of their video game. Steve doesn’t know what to do.

 

“Uh, so do I need to like, kiss you first or,” He asks, and Jimmy snorts.

 

“Stop being weird and just blow me,” he says, taking one of Steve’s hands and putting it on his dick. And wow, he’s hard. He’s really hard. Steve’s hand is on Jimmy’s hard dick. He rubs his hand up experimentally and Jimmy grunts, reaching down to unbutton his pants. Steve just watches as he pulls out his dick. It’s...way bigger than Steve expected. He’s suddenly having doubts about whether he’ll be able to fit it all in his mouth. He stares at it for a second until Jimmy mutters something like “come on” and Steve wraps his fingers around the base of his shaft, stroking it a couple of times.

Suddenly Jimmy’s hand is in his hair, pushing his head down towards his cock, and Steve doesn’t resist. He takes Jimmy in as far as he can, feeling the weight of him on his tongue. He takes him in until his mouth touches his hand at the base of Jimmy’s cock, and Jimmy lets out this hissing sound, tightening his hand in Steve’s hair.

 

“Ohhh wow, calm down straight boy, make it last! I’m paying good money for this.” he laughs breathlessly, loosening his grip and stroking Steve’s hair a little.

 

Steve pulls back off and tries again, this time just taking the tip in and swirling his tongue around a bit, using his spit to jack Jimmy off with his other hand. Jimmy makes a happy sound in the back of his throat, carding his fingers through Steve’s hair and relaxing back into the sofa cushions.

 

Truth is, sucking dick tastes like shit, and Steve is pretty bad at it. He’s having a hard time finding a rhythm and he’s breathing loudly through his nose (which seems weird?) and the position is awkward as fuck, it’s hurting his back and he can’t get a good grip.

 

Still, something about Jimmy’s hand in his hair or the way he’s letting out these low grunts every now and then makes Steve want to do more. Even though he is 110% _straight_ (!), he kinda wants Jimmy to be...proud of him. He wants to do a good job.

 

He pulls off with an embarrassingly loud ‘pop’ and clambers off the couch, kicking Jimmy’s controller out of the way and kneeling between his legs, intentionally not looking at Jimmy, but focusing on his dick. He wraps his fingers around it again and gets back to work, and this time it is _much_ better. He licks a long stripe up the side of Jimmy’s cock before closing his mouth over the tip, taking him in slowly, as slow as he can. Jimmy full on moans, tugging on a handful of Steve’s hair as he starts to find a rhythm. It makes Steve feel kinda proud of himself, and also makes him feel kinda...hot. He chooses to ignore the tight feeling in his stomach.

 

Except then Jimmy grabs his hair with both hands and starts guiding Steve’s head, practically fucking his mouth, and when his dick hits the back of his throat, Steve moans. He moans, which makes no sense because he’s straight and sucking dick should not get him off and-

 

“Oh my god I’m gonna fuckin-” Jimmy pants, still thrusting his hips erratically, trying to pull Steve’s head away, but Steve doesn’t move. He looks up at Jimmy, who’s just staring at Steve’s lips stretched over his cock with his mouth hanging open. He finally lets out one long, drawn-out moan, throwing his head back against the couch and tightening his fists in Steve’s hair, his hips bucking up.

 

Steve gets mouthful of cum. He thought he understood the implications of not pulling off, but wow. He swallows as much as he can, sitting back on his heels and using his thumb to catch the cum dripping down his chin.

 

When he looks up, Jimmy is staring at him incredulously, eyes wide. He’s breathing heavily.

 

“You swallowed,” he says, his voice rough.

 

Steve wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and frowns. “Was I not supposed to?”

 

Jimmy just laughs a bit manically to himself and tucks his dick back in his pants, zipping up his fly. He pulls his wallet out of his pocket and throws two hundred-dollar bills at Steve, leaning back into the sofa and shaking his head.

 

“This is $200.” Steve points out, trying to flatten out his hair as he scrambles back onto the couch.

 

“You earned it, kid.” Jimmy says, sounding exhausted. He’s not the one who just sucked a dick, but okay. They both sit there for a second, Jimmy staring straight ahead while Steve fiddles with his new money. “That was fuckin’ crazy, man.” He says, and Jimmy starts laughing. “That was fucking _awesome_.” He grins, trying to reach his discarded controller with his feet. “You wanna play some more?” he asks Steve. Casually.

 

They end up playing video games for the rest of the evening, and Steve manages to ignore the fact that he’s half hard until it goes away. By the time he leaves Jimmy’s place, he’s almost forgotten what happened.

  
Almost.


End file.
